Aragorn
by Ardemion
Summary: Aragorn hijo de Arathorn II, heredero de Isildur...he aki la historia antes de la guerra del anillo...la juventud de Elessar
1. Carroca

Con tan solo 20 años de edad; el joven heredero de Isilur, había reunido una sabiduría enorme, siendo tan diestro con la espada como con la pluma.

De aspecto severo, mirada penetrante y vestido con ropajes élficos, Aragorn hijo de Arathorn salió de la bella ciudad de Rivendel en busca de su propio destino.

Montado en un caballo gris y como único equipaje su espada; su cota de malla, una pequeña daga, provisiones y unas monedas de oro; partió hacia las tierras salvajes.

Galopó durante cinco días en dirección al oeste, pasando las montañas Nubladas, llego a Carroca, una pequeña ciudad al borde del Río Gris.

Luego de un difícil ingreso a la pequeña ciudad, debido a la exhaustiva vigilancia de los hombres, don de Aragorn tuvo que decir su nombre; Cuantas noches se quedaría, desde donde venia y hacia donde iba.

Luego de echar una pequeña mirada ala ciudad, donde se percato de varias construcciones, desde herrerías, caballerizas, hasta un mercado libre donde cada uno podía vender como podía lo que tenia.

Luego de este pequeño análisis al lugar, se encamino hacia la posada, de camino a ella dejo su caballo en la caballeriza pagando 2 moneas de bronce.

Al ingresar a la rudimentaria posada de la ciudad, vio la gran cantidad de personas que estaban en ellas. Desde humanos de todas las razas asta uno q otro enano...

Se dirigió al posadero y este le saludo:

-Buenas tardes joven viajero fatigado, ¿os interesa alojaros por esta noche?

-Si- respondió Aragorn- me quedare en este lugar por dos noches.

-me temo que tendrá que cancelar ahora mismo vuestra estancia.

-en ese caso-replico- ¿cuánto es?

-12 monedas de estaño la noche.

-¡12! –exclamo Aragorn un poco extrañado- pero eso es más del doble común.

-si no quieres alojarte aquí, no encontraras ni otro lugar en la ciudad.

-muy bien, me veo atrapado; pagare.

Pasando dos monedas de cobre y cuatro de estaño, se dirigió a la escalera; y cruzo el umbral.

Apenas había desaparecido de la habitación principal, se levanto un grupo de hombres que estaban en la parte más lejana al fuego, y dirigiéndose al posadero, replicaron:

-¿por cuanto tiempo se quedara?

-solo dos noches; tendrán q hacerlo rápido si quieren contar con la seguridad de la ciudad.

-muy bien –replico el que parecía el jefe del grupo- mañana, si es q va l comercio, lo podremos atrapar.

Y dicho esto, los cinco hombres abandonaron la posada dejando 3 monedas de plata en la mesa donde se encontraban, monedas que rápidamente el posadero se dispuso a sacar.

Luego de una merecida noche de descanso, Aragorn se dispuso a pasear por la ciudad, en busca de información sobre los movimientos del Señor Oscuro, y por supuesto, para poder hacerse con provisiones y cambiar algunas monedas.

Abandono la posada a eso de las nueve del a mañana, y, encaminándose al centro de la a ciudad, se dispuso a comprar.

Bestia unos ropajes q parecían harapos, pero su cara bien afeitada y esa sonrisa, disipaban toda impresión de vagabundo o ladrón.

Solamente armado con su daga, porque para alivianar peso, dejo su escudo y espada larga en la posada, se dispuso a buscar un lugar donde comprar un mapa de la región.

Al no encontrar una lugar de ese tipo, se dirigió a la herrería en busca de unas botas de cuero endurecido, cuando se disponía a salir de esta, se topo con un vagabundo.

Sus pelos grises se extendían por todo su rostro, desordenado y sucio; su barba espesa, del mismo tono que su cabello, le daba un toque sombrío, vestido con ropajes igualmente grises, casi unos harapos, y con un palo que debía ser su bastón para poder caminar.

Al pasar al lado de este extraño personaje, se escucho una suave voz que le decía:

-Joven Elessar, tu presencia en Carroca, no pasa inadvertida.

Aragorn tardo un tiempo en asimilar como le había llamado aquel hombre, y al voltearse para replicarle, vio que en ese preciso momento un grupo de mercenarios, los mismos de la noche anterior en la posada, le salieron al taque, desenvainando espadas y alzando hachas masas.

Sacando su pequeña daga élfica que le había obsequiado Elrold antes de partir, Aragorn acabo con dos de los cinco hombres.

El que poseía un hacha se abalanzo sobre Aragorn con un aspecto de ansias y rabie en su rostro.

Este lo esquivo y, dándole un golpe por la espalda, lanzo al atacante contra una muralla, cayendo este inconsciente.

Mientras Aragorn miraba al que debía de ser el líder, se percato dela ausencia de uno de los hombres, este, mientras el heredero de Isildur peleaba con el otro hombre, se escabullo entre la gente y se poso en la parte de atrás de él, y clavo una de sus dos dagas en su espalda.

Tan fue su asombro al percatarse que esta no había hecho más q rasgar las ropas de Aragorn, anonadado por la bella cota de malla élfica que se dejaba ver, y que había contenido el golpe... retrocedió asustado, y para su mala fortuna, tropezó con uno de los que calló primero y, se enterró sus propias dagas.

Él último de los hombres. Que parecía ser el con mas habilidad y inteligencia, seguía mirando a Aragorn desde lejos, y cuando hubo caído el último de sus amigos, se acercó lentamente a él, esgrimiendo una masa, dijo:

-Aragorn, tu, quien dice ser el heredero de Isildur, eres un estorbo para "Nuestros" planes, pagan 10 monedas de oro por tu cabeza y aun así sigues caminando por la calle como si nada. Eso se acabo, eres mío.

Dicho esto, levanto su pesada masa y se abalanzo hacia él, buscando su brazo donde debería de portar el escudo.

Aun siendo el jefe y un hombre ágil, la precisión de su arma y la fuerza necesaria para emplearla, le jugo una mala pasada, Aragorn lo esquivo de una manera casi majestuosa, dejándolo avanzarse contra la multitud.

Este se detuvo antes de caer y volviéndose al Dúnadan, le sonrió, casi todos sus dientes faltaban y los que aun conseguían estar sujetados a las encías, estaban todos carcomidos.

Aragorn a su ves, le sonrió con una dentadura perfecta, que enfureció más al mercenario.

Este volvió a abalanzarse contra Aragorn, quien sin mas volvió a esquivarlo, pero esta vez, con un certero golpe en la cabeza, lo dejo votado en el piso.

Calle arriba se veía aproximar un grupo de guardias que alzaban sus espadas, percatándose de esto, Aragorn intento ubicar al viejo que le había hablado, sin conseguir noticia de aquel.

Rápidamente se levanto y corrió hacia la posada, luego de unos problemas en la entrada, cogió sus pertenencias y fue en busca de su caballo.

Montándolo rápidamente salió al encuentro contra los soldados, quienes asustados por el rostro del joven rey, esa mirada fija en ellos que no mostraba duda y miedo, y ese caballo de color gris plateado, que prometía arrollar a quien se le pusiese en el camino, se lanzaron a los costados de las calles, de esa manera, tuvo una salida bastante rápida de la ciudad de Carroca.

Así, luego de esa pequeña hazaña, Aragorn descubrió la importancia y la responsabilidad que tenia por ser el heredero de Isildur.


	2. Entrada Al Bosque Negro

Wenas... haber haber... demore excesivamente el escribir el siguiente capitulo, pero en fin, aki esta... mm...

_Q decir... las palabras en cursiva son Sindarin, y significan respectivamente:_

_Man eneth lîn: ¿ cual es tu nombre? _

_O man dôr túliel le: ¿ de que tierra o pais vienes?_

_Em... q más decir... gracias x los reviews ... ahora intentare escribir mas seguido..._

_Esta de mas decir q todo es de Tolkien... exepto kisas el tiempo que tardan en recorrer los lugar... pues no me ubico bn en eso... y el nombre de Borian.. es solo un agregado..._

.··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··.

Cabalgó durante día y medio bordeando el Anduin hasta llegar al camino; ahí, sin contratiempos, descaso una noche y continuo el pesado recorrido por el camino rumbo al bosque negro.

Al llegar al Camino del Bosque, un simple sendero que recorría todo el bosque negro, sendero creado en antaño por elfos y hombres que debían cruzar el bosque por comercio, y que ahora no era mas que un simple camino empedrado, con malezas que salían rebeldes d entre las piedras unidas y en parte destruidas, a los lados del camino, frondosos árboles oscuros se alzaban tapando el cielo, tan juntos unos de otros que no se podía ver mas aya de un tiro de piedra dentro del bosque.

Se acababa la tarde y Aragorn decidió esperar asta el día para adentrarse en el sombrío bosque, que según sus mapas, no debía de tardar mas de 8 días en cruzar si descansaba de noche, pero tenia prisa, debía encontrar otro pueblo ajeno a las ordenes de su captura, y casi lógico le parecía el hecho de q las noticias no cruzarían fácilmente el bosque.

Acampo alas afueras del bosque, guardado distancia del camino y de los árboles, q con sus enormes sobras parecían gigantes enterrados.

Prendió un pequeño fuego para calentarse, dejo a su caballo bien sujeto a un árbol mas apartado del resto, y se oculto en una enorme roca para dormir.

Despertó a eso de las tres de la mañana, lo que perturbo su sueño no fue mas que un grito horrible proveniente del camino, al parecer un grupo de personas, o de seres, se acercaba a la entrada del bosque, y por consiguiente, donde estaba él.

Decidió esconderse y utilizar la inmensa piedra para ocultarse, x su fortuna, dicha piedra era suficientemente grande como para ocultas a un caballo y jinete, por lo que, al amparo de la noche, se convirtió aquel lugar en un escondite seguro.

Paso el resto de la noche en vela, mirando como se acercaban dichos seres, que no eran mas que orcos, horribles y asquerosos orcos, acompañador por uno que otro humano, la campaña que se aproximaba parecía aterrorizada y intentaba huir. La razón de su desesperación, no tardo en aparecer x el camino.

Hermosos hombres montados en grandiosos caballos, galopaban a l velocidad del viento, los jinetes tenían pelos rubios y castaño claro, todos altos y fornidos, dirigidos por un Elfo de aspecto severo y mirada penetrante, q montaba un caballo de color café, un café... hermoso... dicho jinete manipulaba el arco con cierta gracia, matando a orcos y hombres en cada flecha q lanzaba, de esas , ni una se perdía, todas daban en sus blancos, y los orcos huían y se dispersaban.

Los elfos de la a retaguardia no tardaron en arrinconar a los restantes y no dejaron a ni uno vivo.

Aragorn apreciaba la escena cuando sintió el filo de una espada posarse en su cuello, temeroso y enojado x su descuido, se volteo para ver al comandante, un joven comandante, de ojos verdes penetrantes y severos, le miraba de una manera defensiva, sin dejar de acercar la espada al cuello del montaraz.

- Quién sos, pues no pareces un orco ni menos uno de esos hombres- y añadió – que haces las afueras del Bosque Negro? No es lugar para un simple viajero.

- No soy un simple viajero, os lo aseguro- Respondió Aragorn- pero tampoco pertenezco a esos orcos ni hombres, Soy un Montaraz del Norte.

-Pues bien, joven Montaraz, seas o no uno de ellos, ahora eres prisionero de los Elfos del Bosque Negro, tendrás que seguirme, y dejar todas tus armas, si valoras en algo tu vida.

Dicho esto, saco la espada del cuello de Aragorn, y hábilmente, desmontó el caballo, invitando a Aragorn a hacer lo mismo.

- Baja, y despójate de toda arma que poseas, no os preocupéis, no serán retenidas por mucho tiempo, si no eres uno de ellos, te dejaremos libre en una semana dos, ahora, baja.

Aragorn descendió del caballo y lo tranquilizó, luego saco su espada larga, y la tendió hacia el extraño.

-Harías el favor de entregar todas tus armas, O tendré q sacártelas a la fuerza. _Borian!._

Cuando pronuncio ese nombre, otro elfo apareció por detrás de la roca, empuñando otra espada.

-Esta bien, os entregare todas mis armas- dijo Aragorn- pero tened especial cuidado con esta.

Saco una funda de espada que guardaba secretamente en el torso, dentro de ésta, estaban los fragmentos de Narsil, entrego en las manos del elfo la extraña funda.

- Esta es Narsil, la espada de Isildur, que corto el dedo de Sauron, he aquí sus fragmentos, tened cuidado con ella.

Cuando describió la espada, pareció que Aragorn creciese y que una pálida luz saliera de el, Borian retrocedió un paso y casi cae de la roca, el otro elfo solo lo miro con ojos severos, cogió el arma y la coloco en su caballo.

- Muy bien, continua...

Aragorn siguió sacando sus armas, un par de dagas, un arco y un carcaj de flechas y una espada corta.

-También tu armadura y todo tu equipo.

Comenzaba a molestarse, pero aun así, saco un pequeño saquito de su costado, donde habían diversas hiervas, saco otro mas donde había pan de elfo, Lembas. Al extraerlas, el elfo si se sobre salto.

- Esas son Lembas... si que no eres un viajero ordinario, _Man eneth lîn, O man dôr túliel le?._

- Mi nombre es Aragorn, Hijo de Arathorn, heredero de Isildur, vengo de Rivendel.

- Entiendo... pues bien, me presento, joven Aragorn, Soy Legolas Hojaverde, Príncipe del Reino Élfico del Bosque Negro... pero ahora basta de formalidades, monta a tu caballo, partiremos rápidamente, así que pues, a cabalgar...

.··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··.

Ojala os aya gustado el capi... si es asi... dejen un review... pa ver si continuo o no... 

_Namärië_


	3. Wargos

_ia ia ia ... ia llegue ... ahora el capi 3 ... este es mas lagro, x recomendacion de una amiga ... tb le puse mas de esa cosa q llaman "accion"... unque no le pego muxo a eso... en fin... eso..._

_haber haber... elfico elfico... mm... : _

_Suilaid: Saludos  
_

_pedich annûnaid: hablas Oestron?  
_

_Le gwennen?_¿estas cansado?

.··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··.

Dicho esto, Aragorn volvió a montar su caballo, Legolas Hojaverde hizo lo mismo, mientras Borian descendía rápidamente de lo alto de la roca.

Cuando Aragorn bordeo la inmensa piedra, se dio cuenta que el escenario de la sangrienta lucha producida mientras conversaba con Legolas, ya había terminado, más aun, no había rastro de que ahí se hubiera producido algún enfrentamiento, solo un túmulo a las orillas del bosque era lo que quedaba como testigo de que algo había pasado esa noche.

Los pastos que bordeaban el camino se encontraban pisoteados, pero cuando los Elfos desmontaron y caminaron sobre ellos, estos comenzaron a crecer rápidamente, consiguiendo una altura aún mayor a la que tenían con anterioridad la tarde anterior.

Vio como unos Elfos se encontraban tendidos en el suelo, mientras sus compañeros los curaban y colocaban en sus respectivos caballos.

Cuando Legolas salió detrás de la roca, un Elfo de pelos oscuros, de casi la misma altura que el comandante, se acerco a él, y con un tono levemente calmado, le informo de las bajas producidas en esta batalla.

- Tres Elfos han caído en la entrada del bosque, joven príncipe- dijo- no ha quedado con vida ni un solo orco, ni tampoco hemos dejado rastros de ellos; los cuerpos han sido enterrados, como de costumbre, dentro del bosque, a unos diez metros de aquí.- apunto hacia en interior del Bosque- y han muerto cuatro caballos, por lo que, uno de los nuestros se debe quedar aquí, y aprovechando la proximidad de la próxima tropa encaminada del sur, deberá esperarlas aquí. ¿Qué os parece?.

- Mmm... –contestó Legolas- muy bien, dejad que Borian se quede esperando al resto aquí, nosotros partiremos de inmediato rumbo a nuestro Hogar, así que preparad los caballos, alistad a todos los guerreros, los que están heridos partirán unas horas mas tarde; Dagendir y Amradan se quedaran aquí y partirán con los heridos; Elidrod, elige a tres o cuatro exploradores y ve a ver si el camino es seguro... Aragorn, viajaras conmigo al frente, vamos.

Dicho esto, dirigió a su caballo rumbo al Camino del Bosque Negro, he ingreso sin inmutarse por los ruidos extraños provenientes del costado Sur del Camino. Aragorn lo siguió detrás escoltado por tres Elfos a la derecha y tres a la izquierda. El resto iba unos pasos más atrás.

A medida que avanzaban por el camino, el Montaraz se fue percatando de que, siempre del lado Norte, se veían, de vez en cuando, unos Elfos saltar de rama en rama, pasando sigilosa y velozmente.

Transcurrió así el resto de la madrugada, hasta que al amanecer, el paisaje cambió drásticamente a medida que salía el sol, los troncos de los árboles se iluminaron con un resplandor plateado por el lado Norte, las flores del camino se abrieron gustosas al sentir los débiles rayos del sol naciente que conseguían penetrar entre las enormes ramas de los árboles. Pero, el lado Sur del Camino, no parecía haber amanecido aún, todos los troncos seguían con ese aspecto severo y oscuro, y aun no se disipaba la oscura niebla que lo tapaba.

Aragorn se percato de este hecho y detuvo su caballo, quizás de una manera demasiado brusca, por lo que los Elfos, que parecían también estar observando el paisaje, se sobresaltaron, y con unos reflejos envidiables, sacaron sus espadas, colocándolas rápidamente en el cuello él. Otros Elfos se detuvieron también en seco, sacaron arcos y los cargaron a gran velocidad. Legolas dio media vuelta como esperando ese momento y miro a Aragorn.

-¿Qué te sucede, Joven heredero de Isildur?

-¿Qué sucede con este lado del Bosque?- pregunto instintivamente Aragorn- no veo que le haya afectado en lo más mínimo el amanecer...

-Estas en lo cierto- respondió Legolas- A ese lado del bosque nunca llega el sol; La sombra del Enemigo le ha hecho impenetrable y frío, ni el propio sol consigue con sus rayos traspasar la oscura niebla que aun esta presente... ¿así qué eso es lo que te acompleja?

-No, no solo eso... ¿qué tipo de bestias habita ese lado del bosque?

-Uf... haces preguntas demasiado difíciles y comprometedoras como para ser respondidas aquí y ahora, siendo que aun ni siquiera te hemos interrogado, así que pues, cuando lleguemos a mi Hogar, podrás saciar tus dudas, como nosotros las nuestras.

Dicho esto, se volvió y comenzó a galopar como hace antes, al mismo tiempo, todos los Elfos que habían sacado sus armas, las guardaron en sus fundas y emprendieron el viaje.

Transcurrió así el resto del día, sin ni una parada, excepto para almorzar, lo cual no les tomo mucho tiempo. Montando de nuevo, siguieron el mismo paso firme con el que habían entrado al Bosque, sin ni un síntoma de fatiga, hasta que calló la noche.

Cabalgaban al mismo incansable ritmo, sin detenerse en ni un momento, y haciendo caso omiso a todo ruido proveniente del lado Sur.

Cuando se comenzó a escuchar un galope apresurado que iba a su encuentro, los Elfos se detuvieron en seco y serraron los ojos, agudizando el oído...

Luego, abriendo los ojos, miraron a Legolas, que se adelanto al grupo.

Cuando por fin Aragorn consiguió ver quien venia, entendió la reacción de los Elfos, que habían sacado sus arcos y estaban acechando en la oscuridad.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Legolas regreso, junto con él estaba Elidrod, parecía herido, cuando vieron lo sucedido, los un par de Elfos se acerco a él y le tomaron por los brazos, y tendiéndolo en el suelo, comenzaron a curarlo.

Legolas miro a Aragorn con un tono severo, luego se dirigió a toda la tropa que les seguía.

-Escuchad, mas adelante en el camino, un grupo de bestias del lado Sur, han intentado cruzar el camino, al parecer es un gran numero, así que preparaos para la batalla, arqueros, desmontad y subid a los árboles, Mioril- dijo dirigiéndose a un Elfo quien estaba a la derecha de Aragorn- sube con ellos, procura que no pase nadie al lado Norte, eviten usar las espadas, solo flechas. Nosotros iremos a caballo... Edheldan, Adaner y Adanor, quédense ustedes aquí con Aragorn, esperen a los que vendrán con los heridos, avísenle de la situación y esperen a que un mensajero les de el paso, si tarda mucho, esperad al ejercito que debería llegar la próxima noche, ahí, partid. ¿Todo listo?

Aragorn se acerco a Legolas lentamente intentando hacer movimientos suaves que no pusiesen alterados a los Elfos que le cuidaban, y le dijo:

-Necesitare por lo menos de mi espada, para defenderme de un supuesto ataque de esas bestias... ¿podrías proporcionármela?

-¿Vez lo que pides? Pides que yo entregue armas a un rehén, poniendo en peligro a los que están a mi cargo si es que este decide escapar. No, no os daré un arma, más bien le entregare la tuya a Adaner, para que si se da el caso de una batalla, este te la entregue y pelees... si intentas escapar, ellos están autorizados a darte muerte sin preguntar, así que ni lo intentes.

Luego de esa pequeña amenaza, como lo tomo Aragorn, Legolas reunió al resto de los Elfos, los arqueros ya habían desaparecido por entre las ramas, y los caballos sin jinetes se internaron en el bosque.

Se fueron casi medio centenar de Elfos con Mioril, el Arquero. Otros partieron como exploradores hacia el inicio del camino y otros hacia el inminente campo de batalla.

Solo quedaron unos setenta Elfos, que junto con Legolas se alejaron a un rápido galope continuando el camino, solo quedaron Edheldan, Adaner, su hermano Adanor y Aragorn.

Los Elfos, luego de la partida de Legolas, montaron guarda a unos escasos metros de Aragorn, quien no podía hacer otra cosa más q descansar, puesto que no se podría levantar ni hablar con ni uno de ellos sin que sus espadas cortasen su garganta.

Así que decidió descansar, sentándose en un árbol del lado Norte, cerro los ojos; l instante se percato del cansancio que guardaba en el cuerpo, se acomodo y quedo sumido en un sueño intranquilo.

Fue despertado por un Haz de luz que conseguía atravesar todas las frondosas copas de los árboles, dándole de lleno en la cara, miro a su alrededor y descubrió, que tal como la mañana anterior, el escenario cambiaba completamente al amanecer; se encontró envuelto en flores y hierbas frescas, pero mirando al otro lado del camino, vio los mismos árboles tristes, desolados y pálidos, cubiertos por la niebla eterna que reinaba esa zona del bosque negro.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por Adanor, quien le puso la mano en su hombro y pregunto:

-_Le gwennen?_

-Si, me encuentro agotado-respondió Aragorn- y hambriento... _pedich annûnaid?_

-Bebe de eso- el Elfo le tendió una jarra con un liquido transparente y cristalino- y pues, si hablo la lengua común

-Gracias... ¿Qué hora es?

-El Sol esta alcanzado la mitad del Cielo, es hora de comer...

El Elfo se levanto y se marcho sin decir más; Aragorn bebió del jarrón y sintió como todo su cuerpo se relajaba en el acto; sintió mas fuerte el olor a las flores, como el viento golpeaba su cara, miró el cielo y vio el sol, cerro los ojos un momento y callo dormido.

Despertó muy entrada la noche; los tres elfos seguían donde estaban desde la mañana, ni se inmutaron cuando Aragorn se levanto, pero cuando avanzó mas de un metro, uno de ellos se volteo sacando una daga, Aragorn intento tranquilizarlo y decirle que solo estiraba las piernas, cuando se escucho el galopar de un caballo; a trote desesperado se acercaba por el camino en dirección al interior del bosque. Cuando se hubo acercado lo suficiente como para que Aragorn pudiese verle la cara, se le notaba cansado y herido, desmonto el caballo con torpeza y se dirigió uno de los Elfos, este y los otros se movieron de donde estaban, se dirigieron a sus respectivos caballo y los montaron.

Aragorn se dispuso a hacer lo mismo, se levanto de donde estaba, se acercó a su caballo y lo montó, pero en el acto, uno de los Elfos; Adaner, se acerco a él, y sacando la espada de Aragorn; se la entrego.

-Tened, la necesitaras de aquí en adelante, al parecer han vencido en la batalla, pero el camino al punto de reunión es peligroso... pero si intentas escapar- una riza maliciosa se dibujo en su rostro- tendré que matarte, así que, ve con cuidado, iras al frente.

Galoparon a paso ligero, al mismo tiempo en que el mensajero les daba las buenas nuevas sobre la batalla, todo había salido bien, los arqueros consiguieron retener a las bestias antes de que cruzaran el camino, y cuando llego Legolas y el resto de los Elfos, se inicio la batalla, que siempre estuvo de su lado, luego de unas hors de lucha, o mas bien de correteo a las bestias estas terminaron por huir bosque adentro.

Pero al mismo tiempo le relataba lo sucedido al partir hacia el encuentro del rehén, como había sido atacado por unas bestias de la niebla y el mensaje dado por Legolas.

-Me dijo, claramente- empezó a decir- que le entregaran el arma a Aragorn, y que los cuatro debían partir rumbo al campo de batalla rápidamente, pues se le necesita urgente.

Los Elfos apretaron el paso; por lo que Aragorn se vio en la obligación de hacer lo mismo, así cabalgaron el resto de la noche, pero llegando la madrugada, sintieron como un frío les envolvía, Aragorn saco su espada y los elfos arcos y dagas, escudriñaron en la oscuridad buscando que era lo que producía esa sensación de que hubiese llegado el invierno, cuando, al frente del camino se diviso un montón de niebla, que salía del lado Sur del bosque, situándose en medio del camino y dirigiéndose a ellos.

Aragorn escudriño la niebla, pero era demasiado oscura, como si ni el sol ni las estrellas pudiesen posar su luz en ella

Edheldan retrocedió un poco, mientras los otros elfos cargaban sus arcos. Aragorn se quedo quieto, y repentinamente, la niebla, tal como había aparecido por el lado sur del bosque, se fue entre los árboles mezclándose con la oscuridad que ahí reinaba.

Los Elfos, al no sentir más el peligro, guardaron los arcos y partieron rápidamente al lugar de encuentro, así, no paso nada digno de contar hasta media mañana cuando llegaron a un claro, donde algunos árboles habían sido removidos y quemados, pero solo se veían Elfos, caminando de un lado para otro, y por donde pasaban, la maleza volvía a crecer y grandes enredaderas tapaban los troncos caídos. Legolas estaba unos metros más haya, hablando con unos Elfos cuando llegaron el mensajero y el resto.

Lo que más impresiono a Aragorn fue el hecho de los rostros de los Elfos, se les notaba felices, si eso era posible, al reconstruir lo que había sido quemado o pisoteado, pero a la vez, tristes, tristes y melancólicos, como solo los Elfos saben estar.

Legolas se acerco a los recien llegados, saludo a cada uno de los Elfos luego se dirigió a Aragorn.

-_Suilaid Aragorn_

-_Suilaid Legolas_ –respondió Aragorn- por lo que veo, han tenido una buena Victoria….

-Si... pero la batalla me tuvo sin cuidado, el problema es que se hacen más frecuentes y más duras de detener... algo impulsa a estas bestias a traspasar el camino, el cual desde antaño a sido la separación del bosque... no lo entiendo... hasta hace poco no era así.

Luego de decir eso, se volvió a sumir en sus pensamientos dejando un momento libre a Aragorn, el cual aprovechó para mirar el resultado de la pelea.

En medio del camino se describía un circulo recientemente abierto, un ensanchamiento del camino, por el lado norte se veían unos pocos árboles caídos, que en el momento se estaban cubriendo con unas bellas enredaderas que trepaban por los cadáveres de estos, tapizando todo a su paso con un aire de belleza y simplicidad.

El camino estaba parcialmente destruido, las piedras se hallaban removidas de sus lugares, pero se veía la estructura principal de lo que es un Camino de antaño. Elfos caminaban de un lado para el otro, recogiendo las flechas intactas y dejando todo lo mas limpio posible.

Por el contrario, en el lado del Sur, los árboles quemados no eran cubiertos por enredaderas ni plantas, sino que se conservaban en medio de la ceniza como muestra de la pelea. Los Elfos no se atrevían a entrar a ese sector, aunque estuviese llano, no era algo muy seguro.

Para Aragorn, eso no era mas que un pedazo de tierra desierta y cubierta de ceniza, por lo que tuvo la torpeza de entrar a ese vacío producido por la batalla.

Con un poco de precaución, sujetó firmemente su espada, y adentrándose al espacio, comenzó a investigar que tipo de bestias habían participado en la batalla. Pero alguien lo saco de su mediación, era Adanor, quien al ver que el rehén se alejaba cautelosamente, lo siguió.

-detente joven Aragorn, esas no son tierras dignas de pisar por un Heredero de Isildur-dijo con tono burlón- mejor apártate de ahí, aparte, el Príncipe Legolas ha pedido que se te requise la espad...

En ese mismo momento, una enorme bestia salto de uno de los oscuros árboles, atacando a Adanor por la espalda; Este no pudo retenerlo y sucumbió bajo las garras del monstruo.

Era grande, fornido, de cuatro patas, un lobo, pero no un lobo común, un Wargo, sus ojos inyectados con sangre miraron a Aragorn con furia, sus enormes garras seguían desgarrando la carne del Elfo que yacía muerto en el piso, cubierto de sangre y ceniza.

Mostró desafiante sus dientes, enromes dientes para ser de un lobo común, sus pelajes eran oscuros, de tonos grises y negro, abrió su enorme hocico y profirió un aullido.

Al momento, junto con respuestas de otros lobos, enormes bestias saltaron de entre los árboles del lado sur, cayendo de sorpresa sobre los Elfos, que, por muy rápidos que fueran, no conseguían desenvainar las espadas antes que esos colmillos los aniquilasen.

El lobo que parecía el jefe, que estaba al frente de Aragorn, se lanzo hacia él apresuradamente.

Aragorn saco su espada listo para detenerlo de un solo tajo; cuando una flecha le atravesó de oreja a oreja el cráneo del lobo.

Miles de flechas surcaron los aires en dirección al sur, los animales caían muertos atravesados por grandes cantidades a la vez, pero por cada lobo que caía, cuatro lo remplazaban.

Cuando ya parecía que conseguían controlar el ataque sorpresa, una enorme nube negra se alzo desde lo alto del cielo, tapando el sol y dejando todo a oscuras.

En ese momento, Aragorn se sintió atravesado por una flecha, luego por otra y otra le siguió a la segunda.

Callo tendido en el piso, viendo como los elfos perdían terreno. Los lobos pasaban sobre él creyendo que estaba muerto.

Así pasaron horas, donde lobos y más lobos salían del bosque y caían muertos frente a la escasas defensa de los elfos, la niebla cada vez era más densa, y los arqueros fallan sus flechas.

Cuando todo se hallaba perdido, se escucho el galopar de cientos de caballos, gritos en élficos y nuevas flechas rasgaban el aire atravesando a los Wargos sin piedad. Pero la niebla no se disipaba, algunos elfos trataron de darle con las flechas, pero la atravesaban sin dejar el menos espacio para que atravesase una luz.

Aragorn se incorporo lentamente y se movió hasta donde oía las voces de los elfos. Cayendo rendido a sus pies, con un agudo dolor en sus brazos atravesados por las flechas élficas. Miro hacia arriba, viendo a un joven elfo en su caballo; parecía que una luz le iluminara desde dentro de el, luz que permitía ver a los arqueros a través de la niebla.

El Elfo, de pelos negros como la noche, lleva una espada élfica llena de runas, que también expelía una luz, Aragorn sintió como perdía la audición, todo se le puso nublado... y callo desmayado.

.··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··.

y... haber... eso ps... si os a gustado el capi; dejen un review, para ver si continuo escribiendo

namárië


End file.
